little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazel
Hazel (full name Hazel Charming) (born 2008) is a 7-year-old Charmer and the main protagonist of Little Charmers. Her best friends are Posie and Lavender. Bio Appearance Hazel has light tan skin with pale pink lips and golden-green (hazel) eyes. Her long, hot pink hair down is streaked with various shades of pink, ending just at her knees with her bangs cut at her forehead. She wears a purple striped cat ear cap with dull pink stripes, inner-ear, and a single fuchsia star on the left. Her normal attire consists of a light green blouse depicting a purple cat face on it, beneath a purple skirt with fuchsia star print to match its suspender straps. Two light green ruffled layers on the skirt stick out from the bottom, along with a pair of purple striped leggings to match her finger-less gloves. Her purple shoes have a single pink strap and a light purple piece of material shaped like a cat head on top of the foot. At times she can be seen without her cat beanie hat, but her beanie is changed to a headband with a star clip and cat ears on occasional episodes. For a list of other outfits, visit: Hazel (Other Outfits) Personality Spunky and spirited, Hazel Charming has a heart as large as her mischievous nature. She is very friendly and sweet, and loves to help others; always genuinely trying her best to make things easier or better. Like any other girl she loves fashion, unicorns, and playing princess. She also enjoys sports and can be competitive at times. Fearless and full of excitement, she lives for adventure and with her energetic personality, she may rush head-first into things without considering the consequences. She can be a little lazy or careless with things she is supposed to do, but she will always set out to make things right when she messes up. Magical Abilities Hazel is a charmer and enchantress-in-training. While she knows a lot of magic, she has terrible luck with it and often causes problems as a result of mixing up words or forgetting to do something. She also has the ability to speak to animals, taught to her by her mother the Enchantress. Magical Paraphernalia Wand A dark purple stick with a bright pink star on top held by green straps, matching the green handle. On the opposite end is a purple gem with fuchsia pieces attached to it. Broom A purple stick with a fuchsia star on the curled end, above a light green strap with a single bluebell flower hanging from it. The broom is hot pink with thin strings holding several bluebell flowers. The broom connects to a green section adorned with fuchsia star print. Quotes Recurring: *"Sparkle Up Charmers!" ''- a call to action catch phrase that Hazel uses just before the Charmers work together to cast a spell *''"To the Charm House!"'' - Hazel uses this phrase whenever the girls need to meet at the Charm House. *''"Snapdragons"'' - Hazel uses this term whenever something goes wrong. Episodes: *''"Thanks for helping me fix my problem, Hazel."'' Trivia *Hazel may have been named after the Hazel Tree. *Unlike Posie and Lavender, she was not named after a flower. *When a Magical Mishap occurs, it is called "Hazeled", named after her. *Hazel appears in the episodes' title screens and credits, beyond the opening theme. *Although all three Little Charmers are famous and frequent little involuntary magical troublemakers as a whole, Hazel somewhat stands out by herself too in this "specialty", causing mispells single handedly quite a few timesSee for example when she hazels the three of them in "Charming Trio" or the pumpkin in "Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night".. Gallery Cartoon/Official Art Hazel.PNG|Hazel in a promo picture. Hazel 2.PNG|Hazel in a promo picture. Hazel in "Magical Mistakes".PNG|Hazel. LCgroup2.png LCgroup.png LC.png E2uh.png E2plants.png E2magicdress.png E2gloves.png E2flowers.png E2dress.png E2.png ACO.png E1p1groupmagic.png E1p1frogs.png E1p1but.png E1p1bedtime.png E1p1bedroom.png E1p1.png PNSC.png Wands.png Uhoh.png Magical.png Flight.png Brooms.png Charmersinbubbles.jpg Cheerhazel.jpg Zipzoomhazel.jpg Star.jpg Hazelwithunicorn.jpg Hazelclones.jpg Hairyways.jpg Chatterbox.jpg 102-little-charmers-enchanted-dress-4x3.jpg Willow.jpeg Hazel as a mermaid.JPG DSCN0240.JPG DSCN0198.JPG DSCN0194.JPG DSCN1153.JPG DSCN1265.JPG DSCN1266.JPG vlcsnap-2017-06-18-14h22m39s226.png|Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night Hazel 103-little-charmers-charming-pet-show-16x9.jpg Little-Charmers-Episode-17-Frankenflare--Charming-Cheers.jpg 117-franken-flare-full-16x9.jpg 57a985ca60b2e77011af29a6-1470727626191 s 320x240.jpg 127-magic-transformation-16x9.jpg 297314 002.jpg LO Double-O L.png ZwKf7.jpg ZJXG8LrUDjA.maxresdefault.jpg Zip Zoom Broom and Sheep Over Party.jpg ZeRc idPV7Y.maxresdefault.jpg WiBUDvGbg7A.maxresdefault.jpg Wandering Wand and Good Knight, Good Day.jpg VMZvO.jpg VMYK3.jpg Tt3523560131.jpg Switcheroo.jpg DSCN0242.jpg A Charming Do Over 2.jpg 136-a-fairy-beautiful-song-16x9.jpg 108-spooky-pumpkin-moon-night-full-16x9.jpg 5de12b8cbda47bd8771d2aef6630159d--waldorf-lavender.jpg 483857 021.jpg 1432293206 3.jpg 44639236-b3a31e5f09e3c75f9990a9285c4003a9.png 4509891.jpg 1030067.jpg 1017104.jpg 986513.jpg 964306.jpg 958044.jpg 953365.jpg 953297.jpg 281201.jpg 281056.jpg 102-a-charming-trio-full-16x9.jpg 76qdn.jpg 061bca3c20b6ea7d67844d3e3be98344--lavender.jpg 061bca3c20b6ea7d67844d3e3be98344.jpg 8mead.jpg 8BEqSfDh7r.jpg 2.jpg 2screen.jpg 4.jpg 3VQw9rLSmb.jpeg 5a4b9e74e4b025e3d6c270d2.jpg 7v1sc.jpg 144076.jpg 526x297-8ow.jpg Merchandise Hazel and seven1.jpg Hazel and seven.jpg Hazel.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Charmers Category:Rainbow Sparkle Category:Charm Scouts Category:Charming Family Category:Children Category:Female Characters